


Told You

by Scar_Spirit_16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Happy Birthday Cat!, Kat?, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: It's Clary's birthday and everyone is having a good time, but Alec is no where to be found till now.





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Shadowhunters!

Clary felt pretty happy. All day her friends doted on her. Izzy made her breakfast (ok, Jace did it but Izzy was glued to his side the entire time so Clary couldn’t help but hug and repeatedly thank her since Clary knew Izzy was trying), Luke had Maryse clear any demon missions that had be prearranged.

Simon followed her around with his phone blasting a mixtape he made (that got a few glares but mostly everyone at the institute were fun people, after Alec became the Head of The Institute, the Clave starting sending ‘rejects’ here, which were people who no felt safe to come out or labeled as ‘to rambunctious’. And Alec took it pretty well. Easily setting ground rules and helping everyone feel comfortable in their own skin. 

So yeah, now everyone here was a pretty tight knit family except for a few old Shadowhunters that didn’t appreciate their work area being disturbed). Jace had rearranged their huge bedroom that Alec gave them since he officially lived with Magnus and Jace was his second, so now the bed was pushed to one corner. Their table pressed into the wall. Alex, their giant cactus, of course had been moved onto their desk so out of the way. Now with a cleared out space in the middle, everyone brought in chairs, making a little party for her. A banner hung across the door reading  _ Happy Birthday Clary! w _ ith hand prints of each person. 

Magnus had stopped in and promised they would be there at 8:30 sharp, gave her a quick peck on the cheek and set a cake on the kitchen counter then portaled out. Even the people who she passed in the corridors said a quick “happy birthday” then sped off to do their jobs so she wouldn’t have to it. Clary caught heard Jace, Simon, and Izzy placing bets on who give her the best gift. So there was something more to be excited about.

Yeah it had been a pretty good day. Though she was missing one person… Alec. Clary hadn’t seen him all day. Like he just up and disappeared. She tried his office, the training room hoping he would be there punching a poor dummy into submission and the briefing room. Still the older was nowhere to be found. Clary knew she wasn’t his favorite but she had thought the two made good progress with their relationship after she walked on him and Magnus and in regrettable return Alec saw Clary and Jace.

To say Clary was a little down was an understatement. Sure she loved what her friends did for her but Alec became like an older brother. So Clary really did think he cared enough to at least be there. He wouldn’t even have to do anything. Sliding onto the couch that Jace dragged in (“Totally not heavy Lewis, I don’t need any help!”), Clary let out a sigh. “What’s wrong my creamsicle?” Simon asked flinging himself onto Clary’s lap. “Nothi~ing.” She groaned in return gently running her fingers through Simon’s fluffed up hair. Apparently Izzy gave him volume shampoo on accident so when he went to blow dry his hair it just went ‘puff’. He grumbled about it for a while but then when the girls started playing with it he clammed up. “Hey, how long have I’ve known you?” 

“Alright fine, but don’t tell Izzy and Jace. I kind of wish Alec was here…” Simon raised a brow in confusion. After all the two had gotten off with a rough start. But Clary figure it was just because Alec could see how Izzy had a thing for Simon. “Yeah I know it sounds silly, but I thought we became pretty close.” She pouted while Simon nodded along.

“Relax, you’ve got to have more faith in me.” someone said behind Clary. Both jumped up which ended with Simon groaning since he hit the corn of her table very hard. Sure enough there stood Alec and Magnus. What really caught here off guard was how the front of his ever growing luscious hair (What?) pulled into a pony like a unicorn horn and the giant ass bag in his hand.

And then Magnus trying to balance a wrapped box on his head. “A-alec, you came.” Clary grinned almost so hard it hurt. “Yeah we had to do a few things.”

“Yes my dear biscuit, I said we would be there. Malec can't be completed without Alec now can it?” Clary felt her face get flush. She and Izzy started that and for some reason it stuck. Alec rolled his eye but set both presents on the table were Simon still laid groaning in pain. “So let’s get started yes?” Magnus clapped his hands as Izzy and Jace sat down.

“Mine first!” Izzy practically bounced in where she was perched on Simon’s lap. Somewhere along the line he got up to claimed the love seat next to Clary. Jace was placed on Clary’s right side while Magnus and Alec were across, the former on the Warlock’s leg. Nobody had yet to comments on Alec’s hair, which Clary was fine with. She liked seeing Alec’s childish side. Plus she was super excited to see what was in the bag but wanted to save it for last. Opening Izzy’s first like told, she got Clary a[ wooden box](https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-2720762/Art-101-100-pc--Wood-Art-Set.jsp?pfm=bd-productnotavailable) full of art supplies. Simon was next, he had gotten her a whole new outfit with Icon For Hire merch. Jace chose something simpler. A. Brand. New. Bloody. 3D. Touch screen. Laptop. Slowly she blinked at it.

It must have been very expansive but now she could draw online and brink her work to life almost. Gently setting it down she moved to Magnus', she told him to go very cheep. In fact just give her something he no longer want. Which apparently meant a golden quill and ink hold that looked very old but somehow still new. Setting it aside she finally got to Alec's present. She didn't want to get her hopes up but at the same time, oh how badly she wanted it to be good and thoughtful. 

Slowly taking out the tissue paper, she didn't want anything to explode if it was a prank, her touched something soft and fluffy. Pulling on it, she grabbed what Clary thought to be an ear. Sure enough it was a huge af Hello Kitty stuffy with a black t-shirt that read 'You go girl'. Clary couldn't help but laugh. Raising an eyebrow at something tucked behind the bow she pulled it out, it was a small gift card holder with a pink slimy face on the front. Happily opening' it, there was a a silver bracelet with different charms with names on the back, a panda bear (Jace), book (Simon), bow (Alec), a cat head (Magnus), a heel (Izzy), a wolf (Luke), and finally a pencil (Clary). Tears formed in her eyes. "Thank you." She smiled getting a flash of pretty white teeth in return. "I think Alec won." Clary stated easily. The three groaned in defeat. She did have a good. And a great brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions and comments are much appreciated! 


End file.
